


Try Again

by Scorpia11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Children, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Interfering In-laws, Lucius is an arse, Makeup Sex, Manipulation, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Separations, Talks of Divorce, Unplanned Pregnancy, elope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpia11/pseuds/Scorpia11
Summary: She knew this had been coming, but it didn't mean she hadn't prayed for a bit more time. She wasn't quite ready to lose him, but what should she have expected after three months of separation. Three months of waking up to a cold bed. Three months of lonely quiet nights after putting their children to bed without him. EWE, Post Hogwarts, One-Shot, IC, R&R Warning Inside
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter the amazingly talented JK Rowling does…I just enjoy playing with her characters.
> 
> **Warning: This story will include smutty lemons and language…if those are not things you enjoy reading then I would advise moving on to another story. Thanks.

**Try Again:**

Hermione stood by the window in the living room while she waited for her husband to floo in. Her two children were dressed and ready to go in their fine wizard robes. Her eldest, Calliope, had platinum blonde hair with natural waves, olive skin, and hazel eyes, a near-perfect blend of her parents. While her brother, Scorpius, was a replica of his father with straight platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and silver-grey eyes.

Both of their children were intelligent, sarcastic, stubborn, and brave. They emulated their parents' best and worst qualities, but Draco and Hermione loved them unconditionally.

Hermione stood dressed in jeans and a white cotton button-down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was ready to clean the house while Draco took the children to his mother's for Calliope's fifth birthday.

They had been separated for just over three months and contemplating divorce as they attempted to work through their issues. Draco was staying with his parents while Hermione took care of their kids at home. He floo'd over nearly every day to spend time with them while Hermione became scarce. Try as they might, they could hardly stand in the same room together without fighting about work or his parents.

The two of them were both too stubborn to concede and apologize. Hermione had suggested counseling early on, but he disregarded it without even hearing her out. Now she stood waiting for him, in what was once their home, to pick up their children and celebrate a birthday without her. She knew it was illogical to be so upset because her friends and family would be arriving the following day to celebrate with her, but it still hurt. They'd been married for six years and had celebrated everything together. Birthdays, anniversaries, holidays…the firsts for each of their children. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared out the front window into the forest beside their home.

Their house wasn't as elaborate as any of the Malfoy properties, but it was perfect for their family. She and Draco had picked it out shortly after they married and had spent months redecorating. The frame was barn style with creek stone walls and white trimmed windows. Inside they had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large country kitchen, living room, library, and office. Each room was light, airy, warm, and inviting. The darkness from the war may have plagued their nightmares, but never their home.

As she bit her bottom lip, the fireplace roared with emerald green flames and she felt her husband walk into the room behind her. They'd been able to sense one another since school, but what had once been a soothing feeling now left a reminder of what was as she laid in bed at night alone. "Daddy!" Calliope squealed before rushing into his arms. Hermione took the opportunity to wipe her eyes, hoping her husband wouldn't notice. Scorpius ambled after his sister, at two years old he couldn't quite keep up with her.

Leaning down, Draco embraced both of his children smiling, hugging, and kissing each of them. "Do you like my dress robes, Daddy?" Calliope asked as she curtsied in her fuchsia-colored robes trimmed with white lace.

"Yes, you are the picture of royalty…the Princess of the day," he gushed as his daughter smiled and beamed. Hermione chuckled at their interaction, her heart throbbing at how much she missed seeing him this way.

"Mummy picked them out, she said Grandma Cissa would love them. I have a different dress for tomorrow…mummy let me have _two_ outfits!" she exclaimed before rattling on about everyone coming over the next day and the games her mother had planned.

"Calliope, honey, that's enough, I'm sure Daddy is excited to hear about the party tomorrow, but you have one at Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy's today. I'm certain the food and music will be lovely; I know they are excited to celebrate with you," her voice shook slightly as she spoke. Draco's piercing gaze was locked on her face, trying to read her as she spoke to their daughter. However, she refused to meet his eyes as she smiled tenderly at their children.

"Sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to ramble. When are we leaving for Grandma Cissa's?" she questioned enthusiastically as Draco lifted Scorpius into his arms.

"As soon as you're ready, I need you to get your shoes on," he turned to Hermione and she averted her gaze. Draco frowned at her as Calliope ran to find her ballet flats. "Hermione," he breathed as Scorpius laid his head on his shoulder. Unwilling to meet the eyes that had always been able to read her like a book, she turned her back to straighten the couch pillows.

"What time will you be back?" she queried in a strained voice as she tried to feign cheerfulness.

Knowing she wouldn't speak freely with the children present, Draco sighed in frustration. He could tell she was upset; her pain and anger were palpable in the room. Shaking his head, he bit back a scathing retort. Why did she have to be so frustrating? Did she think he didn't realize how hard this was on her? He knew it was their first time celebrating without one of them, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. However, he wasn't going to fight with her, not today. He was sick and tired of fighting.

They used to be happy, once upon a time, when they were first married. They would talk and laugh about their days…chase the kids…and bicker about the little things before making love wherever the mood struck them. There was a time when they could barely keep their hands off each other…especially whenever she was pregnant.

Now they fought about everything, she refused to slow down at work and picked at his parents, claiming his father still resented her. Which early on he had believed, but her accusations continued even after Lucius had apologized. Draco was certain she just couldn't get past the war when it came to him. His own stubbornness, temper, and jealousy didn't help anything when they started in on each other now. But that didn't mean he'd stopped caring for her.

Calliope ran back into the room laughing, inadvertently breaking the tension as she exclaimed "I'm ready, Daddy."

"Okay, pumpkin, give Mummy a hug and we'll see her tonight, alright?" he instructed, causing his daughter to stop and furrow her brow.

"I thought Mummy was coming with us?" Draco paused and Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed before turning around.

"Honey, remember Mummy told you that this year you get _two_ parties, one at Grandma Cissa's and one here. Daddy will be with you at Grandma's while I'll be with you tomorrow. Okay, sweetheart?" she explained before kissing her daughters' forehead.

"But…but we never have a party without both of you," Hermione's eyes burned with tears as she listened to her overly observant daughter's words.

"Well this year we will, it'll be fun. You get two parties, two cakes, two…"

"But why can't you be at both of them?" she whined and Hermione looked to Draco for help.

"Mummy has things to do today to get the house ready for the party tomorrow," he added, hoping his daughter would let it go.

"Oh, okay," she uttered before looking at her mother, "if you finish getting everything ready then you'll come?"

"Of course, Callie," Hermione placated her before standing and reaching for Scorpius. His little arms wrapped tightly around her neck for a brief moment before she handed him back to Draco. As he took their toddler in his arms, he could clearly see the tears gathered in her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later. Have fun, and please behave, you know how much time Grandma Cissa puts into her parties."

"Okay, Mummy," both children replied. Calliope turned and headed for the fireplace, but Draco stood staring at his wife.

"Hermione," her warm brown eyes met his, raw emotion passing between them as he stepped forward "are you going to be alright?" he questioned sincerely. He had never wanted this, never wanted to cause her pain…but what else would they do? Nothing had been settled and, for the life of him, he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He knew he didn't want to hurt her, but things would have to change if they were ever to reconcile.

"I'm fine, Draco," she asserted before taking a step away from him and looking back out the window, "you should go. You know how your mother hates it when you're late." Her arms crossed her chest and she clenched her jaw. Draco had half a mind to put Scorp down and wrap his arms around her, but now wasn't the time…and as it stood, it wasn't his place.

"Okay, we'll be back before six," he reminded her before turning and taking his daughters' hand as they crossed to the fireplace and floo'd to the Manor. The last thing he saw was Hermione covering her face as tears began to run down her cheeks.

XXX

Stepping out of the flames into his parent's house and not turning right back around to comfort his wife was one of the hardest things he'd done to date. Gone were the days when he enjoyed causing her tears, back before the war when he had tormented her in school. The war had matured them both, leaving each of them scarred physically and mentally.

It was during their returning seventh year that he had apologized to her for all the pain and trouble he had caused. Initially, she had been skeptical of his sincerity, but after several study sessions they'd slowly become acquaintances. Acquaintances turned friends, and friends turned to lovers, before they knew it graduation was upon them and they were expecting Calliope. Hermione had been terrified to tell him, but after he had recovered from his initial shock, he proposed, and they ran off to elope…after quite a bit of convincing on his part.

The first four years had been challenging but blissful. They had worked together to make the home of their dreams, raise their two beautiful children, and support each other in their chosen professions. But somewhere along the line things started to go wrong. The two of them began to fight more over the little things, laugh less, and barely had sex. By the time he had moved to his parents, they had been screaming at each other on a daily basis.

"There you three are, I was wondering what took you so long," Narcissa Malfoy claimed as she walked into the ballroom, pulling him from his memories.

"Grandma Cissa," Calliope called before running across the room and wrapping her arms around the older woman's legs.

"We don't run my dear, remember we're Malfoy's. Running is only for playtime and sports" she lightly chastised while attempting to hold back a chuckle. Scorpius wriggled free from his father and waddled over to his grandmother in an effort to hug her as well.

"Where are we having the party, Grandma?" Callie inquired.

"Out in the garden, why don't we head there now." She took each of her grandchildren's hands, escorting them outside as Draco trailed behind them.

XXX

Hermione buried her face into her hands and let the tears fall as her family disappeared into the flames. She missed her husband, no matter how much they fought she couldn't stand laying in their cold bed alone every night, wondering if he was thinking about her as much as she thought about him.

Her heart ached at the thought of him leaving, knowing his father would be thrilled because he could finally set his son up with a _proper_ witch, as he liked to describe the pure-blooded women she had met at the various charity events she was forced to attend. Every time Draco or Narcissa was out of earshot, Lucius would verbally attack her in the politest manner and feign ignorance if she ever told her husband. In the beginning, he had been on her side, but with his poisonous father whispering in his ear every chance he had she wasn't surprised Draco no longer believed her.

His father had hated her long before she and Draco began dating, simply because she was muggle-born. He had been on the dark side of the war and nearly laughed as she was tortured by his sister-in-law on his drawing room floor. There had been several attempted _family_ meetings held in that room, before Draco found out and sealed the doors shut. He and his father didn't speak for almost a year after that.

After nearly fifteen minutes of crying, she gathered herself together and began cleaning the house the muggle way to help pass the time. Softly, she hummed along with the radio as she moved around their home.

XXX

Draco was bored as he stood watching his son and daughter run and play in the oriental gardens with the children of his mother's guests. He knew many of them by name or face, but hardly associated with them outside of the parties she threw.

He clutched his third glass of champagne as his mother's long-time friend and charity event partner, Mrs. Catherine Greengrass, sauntered up to him. He wasn't particularly in the mood to deal with her snooty attitude, but he would play nice for his mother.

"Hello, Draco darling, how are you?" Mrs. Greengrass inquired in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Very well and yourself, Mrs. Greengrass?" Draco responded in an impassive yet respectful tone.

"Oh, I'm fine dear, just fine. And dear, you know you don't have to pretend with me, I understand divorce to be a sticky business. It must be terrible to be the first in your family to go through it." Draco clenched his jaw as his grip on his champagne glass tightened.

"We haven't decided to divorce, we're simply taking some time apart," he expressed irritably, not missing being around his mother's so-called friends.

"Oh, not yet dear. I didn't mean to make assumptions, but the way your father speaks it is inevitable. I mean I'm not surprised with her heritage, it's common for such people as herself." Draco glanced around, looking for a quick exit before he lost his temper. He couldn't stand these pure-blooded women who thought themselves above everyone else…hadn't they learned their lesson in the last war?

"I see," he muttered as his mind reeled over her comment on Lucius.

"Well, in all honesty, we saw it was a disaster from the beginning, you shouldn't blame yourself for being trapped with her. You did the right thing by supporting your child, though I don't think eloping just before finishing school was the best idea, but that'll soon be in the past. You deserve a good pure-blooded woman who knows her place, and as soon as you file for divorce, we can continue working on the contract for you and Astoria." Draco choked on his champagne as he listened to the bitch drone on.

"What did you say?" his voice was clipped as he wiped the champagne from the corner of his lips.

"The contract your father and I've been working on since your sixth year. Well dear, we, Lucius and I that is, were just discussing some of the finer points this past Tuesday at lunch and we agreed you can start courting Tori once you file. She's done quite well for herself since graduation. No children, of course, that wouldn't be acceptable in our family…not without being with a proper wizard. But she'd happily help manage your two when you have them every other weekend. I'm certain Miss Granger wouldn't mind her taking them if you were away on business." He narrowed his grey eyes as his temper rose with each word she spoke. His father and she had already planned out his future though he and Hermione hadn't even decided if they'd divorce?

"Mrs. Greengrass, Hermione is _Mrs. Malfoy_ …she hasn't been a Granger in nearly _six_ years."

"Oh, my apologies. I assumed she would go back to her maiden name, it's not like Lucius would allow her to keep the Malfoy name…it's hard enough to share it with a few half-bloods, but he's infuriated to have a muggle-born in the family. You've no idea the amount of disgrace your mother and he receive at the charity functions. But don't worry dear, Astoria would never hold it against them. She would treat them the same as those she'd bare for you."

The glass broke as Draco's grip tightened, shattering to the ground while a mix of blood and champagne dripped onto the stone patio. His mind was reeling, have Hermione go back to being Granger? Only have his children…his _half-blood_ children every other weekend? His father drawing up new marriage contracts? No…this was going too far. How dare anyone insult his wife or children.

"Oh dear, are you alright that looks rather painful," she asked as she pulled out a handkerchief to staunch the blood. His parents popped to his side to inquire about his hand, having witnessed his loss of temper from twenty feet away. Barely controlled rage simmered in his eyes as he yanked his hand away from his mother.

"I'm fine," he snapped before turning on Mrs. Greengrass. "Have you forgotten whose birthday party you are attending?" he demanded in a cold voice. His mother's eyebrows shot up as his father tried to interject.

"Draco…" Draco held his hand up to his father to silence him.

"No," the infuriating woman stated confusedly as though she had no idea what she had said wrong "we're here to celebrate your daughters fifth…"

"That's right… _my_ daughter's birthday. My _half-blood_ daughter's birthday. Something I've _never_ held against her. We are not here to discuss a future merger of our families. I have no plans to divorce my wife…" Lucius clenched his jaw and pursed his lips as Narcissa's eyes hardened.

"Draco, this isn't the place…" his mother began.

"Oh, mother but it is. It seems father has been under the delusion that I'll leave my muggle-born wife and run off into the sunset with Astoria Greengrass. Leaving behind my children and attempting to forget about the last six years of my life." Narcissa and Mrs. Greengrass gasped. Narcissa because of her husband's lack of decorum and Mrs. Greengrass because of the younger Malfoy's hostile tone.

"Now see here, Draco, Tori would never want you to forget your two children. She would merely assume you'd be too busy with her and the proper children she'd bare for the Malfoy line," Mrs. Greengrass interjected.

" _Proper_ children?" Draco voiced in a dangerous tone. He couldn't believe that all of his wife's accusations were correct, that his father was still trying to push her out.

"I assure you there is _nothing_ wrong with my grandchildren," Narcissa hissed acidly as she coldly stared into her husband's eyes.

"Oh, please stop placating him like he's a child. We've been dealing with this embarrassment since he ran off with that mud… _muggle-born_ he calls a wife. All because she couldn't perform a simple contraceptive charm while in school. I mean if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she trapped him on purpose," Lucius snapped.

"How dare you!" Draco barked. "Hermione and I may have made a mistake by having our children so young, but I don't regret my kids… _or_ my wife. They're the best things that have happened to me. Hell, Hermione has been with me through everything and been there when you weren't," he spat at his father. "She helped me come to grips with my mistakes and forgive you for our past. Yet you act like she's been a plague on our family."

"It's one thing to dally with the lower class, it's another to bring them home and try to pass them off as our equals. She should have taken the money and gotten rid of the problem when she had a chance. I gave her the opportunity and she refused…look where we are now. Two half-bloods and the first divorce this family has ever seen!" Lucius roared.

"What do you mean you offered her money? You tried to get rid of my daughter? My wife?" Draco took a step away from his father with a look of open shock and disdain.

"How could you, Lucius?" his mother inquired as angry tears welled in her eyes. "We agreed it no longer mattered. That's our grandchildren you're talking about. Now that you've cast them aside, you can't honestly believe Draco would forgive you for that? Or forget about his children? How could you?"

"Because he only cares about himself. Don't worry, after today you won't see us again." Turning to Mrs. Greengrass he spoke, "I'll make this quick so you understand, I'm _not_ divorcing my wife. Even if I were, Astoria wouldn't even be a consideration if I _ever_ chose to marry again. She's selfish, shallow, and vain. Not to mention has a bigot for a mother." The woman gasped at his comments, "So do us both a favor, see your way out and consider any future contract void."

"You ungrateful…" Thankfully the conversation hadn't drawn too much attention as most people were focused on the children, food, and band.

"Yes, yes blood traitor brat, I know…now leave," he waved her off before turning back to his mother. "If you don't mind because the party has just begun, I'll leave my half-blood children here so I can go speak to my wife in private. I just realized why I can't let her go. I'll be back for them later." Narcissa nodded and reached to hug her son.

"Of course, Draco, I may not have liked how you two married, but Hermione is a wonderful woman," Narcissa insisted while Lucius scoffed.

"Don't worry, father, after today you and I are done, but before that, I should thank you for reminding me as to why I married Hermione in the first place," Draco announced as he waved his wand and healed his hand.

"If you go back to her, I promise you won't see a cent of your inheritance," Lucius snarled.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten him," his mother interjected.

"Don't bother, mother, Lucius and I are finished. I don't care about money; I care about my family. Now if you'll excuse me," he turned and headed towards the doors.

"Draco, I mean it, if you walk out of here…" however his son didn't hear anything else as he stepped into the fireplace and floo'd home.

XXX

Hermione was standing over the sink when the floo sounded from the other room. Grabbing a towel, she quickly wiped the tears from her face and plastered on a smile before turning to greet the visitor. She assumed it was Harry or Ginny attempting to make her feel better about the day. However, when she turned around, she jumped at the sight of her soon-to-be ex-husband standing in the doorway of their…no _her_ …kitchen.

"Draco, w-what are you doing here? Are the kids alright?" she questioned quickly, concern for her children overriding any issues between the two of them.

"Yes, they're fine. I'm not here about them…I wanted to speak to you alone," he stated in a voice laced with anxiety. Hermione swallowed hard as she took in her husbands' dejected appearance. His hands were nervously clenching at his sides, his shoulders were stiff, and his face unreadable. He was closed to her, which caused fear to trickle down her spine. She knew this had been coming, but it didn't mean she hadn't prayed for a bit more time. She wasn't quite ready to lose him, but what should she have expected after three months of separation. Three months of waking up to a cold bed. Three months of lonely quiet nights after putting their children to bed without him. Three months of sheer emotional torture.

"Okay," she spoke to fill the void…she could feel the tension in the room. Once they were done, he wouldn't waste much time finding a proper wife, someone to tend to his needs and bow to his will. She clasped her hands, tightly interlocking her fingers to keep from twitching. After a few moments of silence, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, clearly, he was trying to find the right words to let her go…well she wasn't going to help him. "What did you want to talk about, Draco?" she offered in as calm a voice as she could muster, watching as he closed his eyes and swallowed.

"I don't want to do this anymore," he whispered causing tears to burn her eyes as she fought letting them fall in front of him. If she let go while he was there, she may not be able to stop herself from begging him not to go. "I hate living like this…" he started again.

"I understand," she muttered; her voice thick with barely concealed emotion.

"Do you? Because I'm losing my mind. I hate this, I hate fighting with you, I hate living with my parents, and I hate having to admit when I'm wrong. Because dammit, Hermione, I miss you and you were right about Lucius," his voice cracked as his mask slipped and his witch's head snapped up.

"What?" she whispered unable to believe her ears.

"You were right, and I-I miss you. I miss waking up every morning to your wild mane. I miss being enveloped by your scent as I hold you each night," he stepped forward. "I miss hearing the random facts you spout off and listening to your laughter as you play with our children. I miss…" he stopped to swallow, "I miss _everything_ about you…I don't want to divorce.

"I don't want to live separately. I want to move back here and work on us. I know we have our problems; I'm not saying we start over and pretend nothing happened. I know I'm jealous of your relationship with Potter and Weasley and I know I've caused some of our major issues with my stubbornness, but I want to work on us. I'm willing to go to that muggle mind healer you suggested because I-I can't lose you, Hermione. You're the best thing in my life outside of our children. Please, _please_ let me move back," he stood less than a foot away from her, "can we please just try again." Tears streamed down Hermione's face as his hands gently rested on her shoulders "Please…" he whispered.

"Oh, Draco," she uttered as she lunged into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was so afraid you were going to ask for a divorce. I figured that's why you wanted to talk alone. Yes, I want to try again. I've missed you so much," she cried against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that."

"No, it's alright. I'm glad I was wrong too because I've missed being in your arms and talking with you every night. I've made mistakes too, I know you hate when I lecture you and that I work too much, but I'll work on that. I'll be better. I need you so much, Draco," she kissed his lips as she molded herself against him. He moaned against her as his hand snaked to the nape of her neck, holding her tightly in his embrace. While his other hand slid down her back and grasped her rear.

His touch and taste set fire to her skin, she had missed this…missed him. Draco backed her into the refrigerator and lifted her until her jean-clad legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his heart beating hard within his chest and she wondered if he was just as lost in sensation as she was. He was home, bliss, love, and passion all rolled into her own package. As they feverishly snogged, she ground her hips against his hardening erection, drawing a growl from deep within him.

Determined to taste more than just her lips, he broke the kiss before nipping her lower lip and then trailing kisses to her ear. "Gods, I've missed you," he whispered in a heady voice as he ground back against her. Friction and heat built between them and as he nipped her neck, she moaned while her head lulled back and he gently marred her skin.

"I need you, Draco, please," she gasped, and he murmured in agreement before carrying her to the living room and setting her on the couch. She immediately began to undo his pants as he flicked his wand, closing the floo and locking the doors. It'd been nearly six months since he'd last made love to his wife and no one was going to disturb them.

Reaching over his head, he yanked off his robes and shirt before starting on hers. The buttons seemed endless and before he'd opened the fourth one, he growled "Fuck it," and tore the top open. She gasped at his eagerness, smiling wickedly as she took in his darkened eyes leering over her white lace bra. Deftly, his hands removed her jeans and knickers, tossing them to the ever-growing pile on the floor.

"Oh gods, Draco," she exclaimed in a pant as his hands cupped her breasts, rubbing the lace over her peaked nipples. Impatient as ever, he pulled the filigree material to the sides to kiss and lavish each breast before suckling the hardened nubs into his warm mouth. Hermione's breath hitched and her eyes rolled back as his tongue worked over her. Her nimble fingers carded his hair as she held him tight against her chest, relishing each tender touch.

Draco moaned against her breast as he dipped a finger into her wet slit, pumping in and out while running her wet heat over her swollen clit. Their breathing was erratic as he touched her, toyed with her, drove her closer to the edge of ecstasy. Several blissful minutes later, he realized he could no longer hold back as he climbed over her, pushed her down into the couch, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their passion-filled gazes locked as he positioned himself over her moist entrance. In one fluid motion, he thrust forward, burying himself deep within her core and crying out at the wonderfully familiar sensation. Her slick heat pulsed around him as he slowly began to pump in and out of her, leaning down to kiss every bit of her face, all the while telling her how much he loved her and had missed her.

His words flowed over her in a loving whisper, caressing her skin and stroking her bruised ego. She murmured words of love in return as she ran her nails down his back, just the way he loved. Neither could remember why they'd given this up, why they'd turned away from each other instead of moving closer. Draco slowed his pace, rocking in and out of her quim as his silver eyes bored into her golden-brown orbs.

Sweat beaded their foreheads as they moved and breathed as one. Both were nearing a blissful completion while he leaned forward and captured her lips. His pace picked up a little more and he smiled when her eyes rolled back, and her legs tightened around his waist. Her tight passage pulsed around his throbbing member, sending him over the precipice and spilling his seed deep within her.

Lowering himself on top of her, Draco rested his head upon her chest as they held each other close. He reveled in the feel of his wife beneath him, breathing in her scent, touching her silky skin, and embracing her warmth. The emotion of coming home was overwhelming as he tightened his arms around her, fearful of ever letting her go. A sniffling sound brought him out of his thoughts, pulling his head up his eyes took in the glistening tears running down her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco inquired, unsure if she regretted letting him back in.

"I'm just being silly, I missed you so much and just having you here holding me…it's _everything_ I've missed. I'm just a little overwhelmed," she explained through shaky breaths. Draco half smiled at her as he reached out and wiped the tears from her cheek. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, each eye, and finally, her lips.

"It's not silly, I've told you how much I've missed you. I'm home and if I have to spend the rest of our lives making this up to you, I will. I never should have doubted you, love; I let my father wheedle his way in between us. I swear it won't ever happen again, I told him after today he and I are through. Mother, of course, can see the children, but I don't think I'll be going back to the Manor after we gather Callie and Scorp," he stated matter-of-factly. Without hesitation, Hermione leaned up and kissed him, closing her eyes as she relished the taste of him.

"Can I ask what happened today? You weren't exactly this way before you left with the kids," she murmured.

"I didn't want to leave you this morning, but I didn't know what to do…I wasn't even sure if you still cared. I never thought about divorce, truth be told, I was waiting for you to tell me you were wrong about my father and we'd get back to being us. But today…" he sighed as she cocked her head to the side.

"What happened?" she pressed again when he hadn't continued.

"You know Mrs. Greengrass, right?"

"Of course, the swoty woman who thinks I'm a worthless muggle-born who trapped you," she stated evenly, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"I didn't know you knew that's how she felt."

"Draco, women have a way of speaking to each other that paints a barbed missile as a piece of candy. What'd she say to you?" He chuckled at the muggle image before continuing.

"Well long story short, she started going on about our divorce and how she and my father have been working on a marriage contract to Astoria. I'm not sure at which point I shattered my glass, but the thought of divorcing you and only seeing our kids every other weekend as Astoria allowed…well, I kind of blew up at her and Lucius. After that, everything was crystal clear and all I wanted to do was come back to you and beg you to take me back," he admitted as Hermione watched the emotions play across his eyes.

"I'm sorry your father is so terrible," she softly exclaimed after a few minutes of quiet. She knew the insufferable man had been trying everything to get rid of her and their children since they found out she was pregnant the first time. However, it infuriated her that Lucius was already drawing up new marriage contracts when they'd never even discussed divorce.

"I thanked him before I left," he added.

"What? Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Because he reminded me of why I'd never be able to let you go and the reasons for me to beg you to let me come home," he smirked as she smiled. The two laid locked in each other's embrace for the rest of the afternoon, making up for lost time before heading back to the Manor to gather their children and Draco's things. Narcissa apologized repeatedly for her husband's antics and expressed her happiness that they were going to work things out.

Before they left, Draco hugged his mother but refused to forgive his father, vowing that he would regret the day he tried to get rid of his family. The family of four floo'd home and relaxed the rest of the evening, watching movies on the telly as they all cuddled on the couch.

In the following months, they would attend couples counseling twice a week to work through their past issues. Each session bringing them closer together. Naturally, they still argued, especially when Hermione found out they were expecting twins…a result from their multiple couplings following their promise to try again.


End file.
